1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic viscosity measuring device which automatically controls the filling of a sample up to an upper marked line and determines the intrinsic viscosity thereto by correctly measuring the time elapsed as the sample falls to a final marked line and then makes the degree of error known by comparing a difference from relative viscosity in the case of the Ostwald's viscosimeter, which automatically measures the viscosity of a high molecular material.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
For measurement of viscosity heretofore, the Ostwald's viscosimeter has been used generally. It measures the time for a given volume of high molecular material to flow through a vertical capillary under gravity. The relative viscosity of a liquid substance at a particular temperature is found by measuring the time it takes the liquid to flow down in a viscosimeter at said particular temperature and the time for water of the same volume to flow down in the same viscosimeter at 25.degree. C. Absolute viscosity is found by multiplying it by the viscosity of water for the relative viscosity of the sample substance.
A device which measures the viscosity of a liquid in a container by means of a temperature sensor and a detecting circuit associated therewith is also known widely.
However, these prior viscosity measuring devices are unable to control the automatic filling of liquid to an upper marked line of an Ostwald's viscosimeter and to correctly measure the time for the filled liquid to fall to a lower marked line.